


【盾冬】诱敌深入（ABO）

by StuckyLock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyLock/pseuds/StuckyLock
Summary: omega!Bucky x  alpha!Steve  pwp  身份成谜的Steve





	1. 酒店风云

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 年轻总裁x侍应生AU pwp  
> Steve真是让人捉摸不透，这次的身份是酒店侍应生（。

这真是一个艰难的时刻。

巴恩斯的脚趾在那双定制皮鞋里搅成一团，做工精良的小牛皮完美地隐藏了他略带痛苦的挣扎。

他能看见面前和他交谈的合伙人那张不停开合的嘴，而他的耳朵仿佛被塞进了一个巨大的蜂窝，嗡嗡嗡的声音让他需要用极大的忍耐力才能不把手上的高脚酒杯啪地捏碎。

他感到头晕目眩，刚喝下去的香槟在他的小腹里翻江倒海——他快要吐出来了。

“…如果我们能够合作，Barnes先生，那将是房地产史上最轰动的一次事件。我们…”带着金丝边眼镜的男人猛地停下了关于未来的畅想，“这是什么味道？”他慢慢皱起鼻子。

巴恩斯突然庆幸自己今天喷在身上的香水足够多，紫罗兰的清香险险盖住他的气味，如果再多一分……于是很不幸的，又一股浪潮击中了他。

半透明的浅色酒液从杯子的边缘洒出，一个温暖有力的手掌托住了他歪到一边的手臂——巴恩斯知道自己此刻几乎快要毫无形象可言，他差点整个人倒在了合作伙伴的身上，那真的是丢脸丢到太平洋。他甚至都给明天的八卦小报起好了头条标题：《海德拉集团新任年轻总裁以身诱敌，是谈合作还是谈床事？》他毕竟年轻，很多人都在看着他，特别是那些董事会的老骨头，恨不得他立马倒台呢，他巴基巴恩斯凭什么坐稳这个位子——  
“先生，你没事吧？”一个低沉温柔的声音在他耳边响起，巴恩斯几乎是立刻就有了反应。

天啊，他怎么会听着陌生人的声音就差点高潮？他咬了咬牙，紧紧闭上双眼又睁开，抬起头看向扶着他手臂的男人。

“没关…”

——他跌进了一片星辰里，然后彻底融化在了那片蓝绿色的、深深的宇宙中。

“…系。”巴恩斯另一只手掐住左边的大腿，眨巴着眼睛，强迫自己不要立马缠住面前这个穿着黑色马甲的金发男人。

是的，他恨不得现在把对方狠狠绞在自己的双腿当中让他品尝自己。

他已经湿透了。

金发男人似乎什么都没发现，他依旧稳稳地托着巴恩斯的小臂，把他手上那快要和合伙人亲密接触的酒杯接下来，轻轻放在身后高几的托盘上。

“Barnes先生，您看起来有点不太舒服，需要我带您去楼上的房间休息一会吗？”男人的声音要命的性感，他快要溺死在这汪洋里了。

巴恩斯站直身体，把手臂从对方的手掌里抽出来——天知道他耗了多大的意志才做到不反身将自己塞进对方的怀抱——他的脚趾又开始难耐地搓动起来了。

“不好意思Jason，我可能要稍微离开一会。”巴恩斯优雅地朝左前方点点头，“另外我对你的提议十分感兴趣，稍后Nat会跟你详谈。”火艳红发的女秘书瞪了他一眼，随即从身旁侍者的托盘上取过一杯气泡酒，踩着高跟鞋款款地走向他们。

好了，迷人火辣的Nat已经被Jason盯着很久了，足够拖延他一阵子。

巴恩斯转过身，尽量不露痕迹地面对这个异常英俊的侍者，“谢谢你，请带我过去吧。”他真希望他能把急不可耐的语气扼杀在喉咙里。

 

宴会厅到酒店套房的距离对巴恩斯来说好像隔了银河那么远，他努力地维持着正常的步伐跟随金发男人走出熙熙攘攘的大厅，期间还要不动声色地跟每个和他打招呼的人寒暄。甘甜的果香开始在空气里飘动，本来热闹的酒会渐渐地安静，有人压低了声音询问身边同伴这味道的来源。在最后那一刻，巴恩斯终于从人群里逃了出来。

难耐的欲望一波一波地袭击着他，身体里的情潮从没有比今天更加令他感到燥热。而罪魁祸首毫无自觉地走在他前面，alpha沉稳浓郁的木质香气把他团团包围住。男人宽阔的肩膀，精壮的窄腰，半卷的衣袖，没有一处不在勾引他，巴恩斯踉跄着抓住对方肌肉结实的手臂——  
等等一定要让他好看。

电梯实在太过狭小，巴恩斯能想象自己的味道一定塞满了这里。汗水划过额角，他艰难地把视线从男人优美的下颌骨线条移开，投向对方身后的装饰画。明明是坐在长椅上看向远处风景的旅人在他的眼里硬生生变成了在椅子上疯狂交配的画面。

“Shit”巴恩斯暗骂一声，右手把滑落在前额逐渐潮湿的刘海撸到耳后。他咬着下唇仰起头朝角落里的摄像头看去，用仅剩的理智来考虑什么角度才能不让镜头背后的人看一场免费的成人表演。

“叮”就在他准备出手的时候，电梯终于到了。巴恩斯几乎是推着金发男人从电梯里撞出来，感谢领口那个复杂的领结，不然他可能在走廊里就会骑在对方身上。

 

然而事实是他连怎么进的房间都不知道了，等他能够看清眼前事物的时候，他已经跨坐在金发男人赤裸的小腹，双手正毫无自觉地揉捏着那对结实的、手感好到一塌糊涂的胸肌。

“..你的胸肌也太..大了。”巴恩斯舔舔唇，手还不停地在饱满的胸脯上按来按去，两粒暗粉色的小果十分给面子地挺立在他指间。他完全没有注意到身下男人越来越深的瞳色，“Barnes先生，你现在的行为很危险。”

巴恩斯朝男人看去，原本一丝不苟梳在脑后的暗金色头发落在眉尾，望着他的幽蓝双眼像一头正在狩猎的雄狮。

 

“那就吃了我。”他急吼吼地俯下身朝对方湿润的嘴唇撞去，两唇相贴的时候巴恩斯无比满足地从喉咙深处发出短促的呻吟。

这真是该死的、晚到的契合。

灵活的舌头很快钻进了他的嘴里，搅弄舔吻着他嘴里的每一处。巴恩斯感到自己的脑子要被对方吸出来了，他一只手还撑在男人胸前——天啊他完全无法把手从那块滑腻滚热的肌肤上移开——另一只手胡乱地想要扯掉身上多余的衣服。

领带已经松开，想要解开衬衫的纽扣却不是那么容易，特别是当他的嘴唇和舌头还在另一个人的嘴里，而且后颈还被牢牢按住的时候。

“嗯…帮我，帮我解开…”巴恩斯在唇舌交换间趴在对方身上要求着。空气里到处都是alpha浓郁的雪松气味，这味道令巴恩斯整个人都瘫软在男人怀里，他甚至都能感觉到体液正从内裤上渗出沿着腿根往下淌。

男人的手从他的后颈离开了，温暖撤去的时候巴恩斯甚至依依不舍地扭动了一下，换来的是对方一口咬住他的唇瓣，“不要动来动去，Barnes先生。”

巴恩斯爱死这征服欲了，他哼哼着贴紧男人赤裸的胸膛，顾不得身上那件昂贵的布料在对方手上碎成了一片片，纽扣蹦的到处都是，而领带竟然还原封不动的呆在他的脖子上——巴恩斯一秒钟都不愿意和那张诱人甜蜜的嘴唇分开。

滚烫的手摩挲着他的后背，徘徊在他的侧腰，紧接着一点一点摸进西裤的缝隙。巴恩斯贴着男人的嘴，然后飞快地、暴力地扯掉腰上的皮带——他从未如此心急地想要得到一个男人，只因为对方那头耀眼的金色短发和迷人的蔚蓝双眼——这他妈的一定是他这辈子最急不可耐的时刻。

他们的腹肌紧紧贴在一起，男人的双手托住他的屁股，“抱紧我，Barnes先生。”

“唔！”猛然腾空的失重感让他的两条腿下意识地缠住对方精壮的窄腰，双臂用力攀在厚实的肩膀上。男人托着他的两条大腿，一步一步走向屋子中间那张超大的、可以在上面天翻地覆的床。

金发男人裤裆中间那个巨物随着步伐戳弄着巴恩斯汩汩的穴口，他觉得自己快要死掉了，如果再不得到那根阴茎的话。

“既然你这么心急，Barnes先生，”脚步突地顿住，巴恩斯从肩膀上抬起头，迷迷糊糊地望向那双蓝眼睛，怎么了？他心里想，赶紧来操我啊！为什么停着不动？

“那就换你来主导。”男人的眼神变了。

 

巴恩斯一口咬住男人的侧颈，他最后的矜持已经在雪松愈加浓郁的味道里灰飞烟灭，alpha醇厚的木质香气勾得他眼眶都湿了。

他一边谩骂着一边抖抖索索地把手伸向对方完好的西裤拉链，跟着一拉到底，一根火热的布满青筋的性器弹打在他的手心。他随便地撸了两下就想把那根形状惊人的巨物塞进自己的身体，然而他忘记了自己的短裤还湿哒哒地黏在穴口。

他恼羞成怒又依依不舍地放开那根让他性福的玩意，用右手随意拨开湿透的内裤，刚想伸出左手给自己帮个小忙，金发男人却突然使坏地微微弯了一下腰——  
“Jesus！”巴恩斯差点背朝地摔在地面上，快要到手的鸭子在这瞬间飞离了他的左手，“你！”

“怎么了？说好了你自己来的。”男人的嘴角朝上弯起，巴恩斯连揍他的欲望都退的一干二净。

老天，这张脸真他妈要命的帅。

由于对方像一株真正的雪松一样杵在客厅中间动也不动，巴恩斯只好认命地用左手牢牢抱住男人结实的后背，双腿紧紧盘在男人的腰间，另一只手继续往下把内裤扯到一边露出几乎在滴水的后穴——感谢上帝今天他穿的是一条骚气的黑色三角内裤而不是什么印花平角裤，要不然他可能会当场上演徒手撕内裤的戏码。

光滑圆润的头部在他的穴口滑来滑去，只剩一只手的巴恩斯气急败坏地把自己往那根阴茎上塞。可是吐着前液的肉棒屡屡划过后穴，留下黏腻的水痕也不肯乖乖地戳进他渴到发疯的身体里。

“快点…“巴恩斯就要承受不住了。发情期的热潮席卷了他，馥郁的苹果香气甜美又成熟，汹涌着占据了整个空间。他能感受到男人肌肉紧绷也在做着最后的坚持，巴恩斯咬紧下唇孤注一掷：  
“占有我，现在。”

 

阴茎进入后穴的瞬间巴恩斯就要高潮了。男人狠狠地、飞快地上下颠弄着他，泥泞不堪的水声回荡在房间里。敏感的乳头在对方坚实的胸膛上来回刮蹭，他的性器夹在两人的身体中间摩擦，持续的刺激像火花一样四下迸射。

巴恩斯小声地尖叫着，毫无保留地把全身重量都压在那根硕大的性器之上。

透明的汗水混着情动的泪水从他的脸颊飞落地面，男人抱着他在他的身体深处颠簸。他的脑子现在是一团浆糊，甜蜜的快感像电流一样从尾椎蔓延到耳尖。

身体被完全开发，内壁的层层软肉感受着阴茎上暴起的青筋，在它离开的时候又往后探去不让对方离开——  
他的宫口已经为这个第一次见面就操在一起的男人敞开，整个身体都在用最大的热情迎接那个期待已久的结。

“嗯..给我，哈啊..结…”

“如你所愿。”胀大的阴茎根部被他的穴口紧紧地箍住，顶端卡在深处喷洒着热液，巴恩斯胡乱呢喃直到男人微凉的牙齿贴近了他颈后的腺体。

“不..停下，不要，别标记..”巴恩斯呻吟着，被撑开的身体还在接受一波波精液，小腹肉眼可见地微微鼓了起来。

男人犹豫了一下，灼人的气息离开了后颈，温热的鼻尖蹭着他的脸颊。

“好的，好的，不是这次。”一个吻落在他汗湿的额头。

 

激烈的、回味无穷的性爱让巴恩斯累的连手指都抬不起来了，在彻底坠入黑暗之前，男人亲了亲他绯红的眼尾好像在他耳边说了些什么，

“我叫Steve，Bucky。”

 

 

他是被剧烈的头痛闹醒的。巴恩斯慢慢睁开眼，首先看到的是套房天花板上华丽的浮雕，空气里还残留着淡淡的令人安心的木质香气。他僵着脖子往旁边看去，离他不远的床头柜上有一杯水，下面压着一张纸条，

“Barnes先生，你就像伊甸的苹果一样美味，摘下你是我的荣幸。——你的亚当，Grant”

 

————————  
tbc


	2. Only fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个犹豫不决的巴基巴恩斯。

巴恩斯捏着那张从酒店备忘录上随手撕下的纸条陷入了一个魔性沉思。

是派人找到那个让他体会到这辈子从未有过的、光看着那张脸就能令他高潮的男人，灭口，还是……

——再来一发？

第二个想法像一根细细的藤蔓从他的脚踝爬遍他的全身，甚至还在他昨夜被过度使用的穴口处停留了一会，巴恩斯感觉自己又湿了。

这绝对、绝对是个危险的念头。

 

巴恩斯揉皱了手中脆弱的字条，远远地扔到了房间的另一角。过大的动作牵扯到他的腰部，他倒吸一口凉气一把掀开了身上盖着的薄被，不出意外地看见皮肤上青青紫紫的痕迹，乳头上残留的刺痛延迟了几秒才传到他的脑子里——  
“FUCK！”

他一定要找到这个男人，然后把他恶狠狠地修理一顿之后扔出这个国家！

 

艰难地穿好衣服，不，他连衬衫的碎片都找不到了。所以现在他只好裹着酒店的浴袍站在卫生间的镜子面前，看着玻璃里棕发乱糟糟竖在头顶的男人。喉结左侧和锁骨上还有几块可疑的红印，半长的头发都遮不住，那个男人一定是故意的——不能标记的强行“标记”——巴恩斯为这想法呻吟了一声，该死的，他才发现自己原来是个抖M？

这一定是发情期的错。

“嗯，就是这样。”巴恩斯找到了自己欲求不满的原因，稍微感觉舒服了些，他打开水龙头捧了水往脸上扑去，冰凉的触感碰到皮肤让他混乱的大脑终于冷静了。

接下来的事就交给他无所不能的女秘书吧。

然而当他穿着浴袍准备离开时，他还是磨磨蹭蹭地从角落里把那张字条捡了起来。

没错，这是重要线索，不可遗失。

 

一个星期之后，巴恩斯坐在办公桌前签署着几份不甚重要的文件，他在开小差。娜塔莎敲门进来的时候他才意识到手中的签字笔在纸面上划出一个大大的半弧，是一个没有完成的G。

“咳咳..”他掩饰地捂嘴咳了两声，放下笔把文件往另一边推了推挡住了娜塔莎的视线。“所以亲爱的Nat，有什么发现了吗？”

娜塔莎假装自己什么都没看见，把一份资料放在他面前， “Grant Evans，G酒店新招的侍应生，内达华大学酒店管理专业毕业，上班第一天就遇见了你，Bucky。”涂着酒红色甲油的细长手指在上面敲了敲，“金发碧眼，正宗美国人，不得不说他的确很好看。”娜塔莎暧昧地微微弯下腰看向巴恩斯，“让人无法自持的那种。”

巴恩斯又咳了两声，拿起了那份档案。说是资料，其实就是两张薄薄的纸，上面写着Grant Evans的生日年月，姓名性别，家庭地址，右上角还有一张证件照。

 

老天，照片里他的眼睛仿佛是落着点点松叶的静谧湖面，金棕色的短发调皮地支棱在前额，完全没有那天的成熟和老道——这发型看上去起码年轻了十岁，巴恩斯嘀咕着。

“什么？”娜塔莎歪了歪头。

“不…没什么，这也太干净了。”巴恩斯有点不敢相信，他的防范心告诉他哪有这么巧合就能在突如其来的发情期遇到一个如此完美又纯净的alpha，他甚至怀疑是竞争对手派来的间谍——

“收起你那套阴谋论，Bucky，不是每个人都有坏主意的。”娜塔莎抱起胳膊，“Grant比你还小一岁呢，当你坐在豪华的办公室里调查一个布鲁克林的穷小子的时候，人家可是在酒店里辛辛苦苦地工作，为生计而奔波——”女秘书转了转眼珠，“不如你把他聘来我们旗下的酒店？专门为你服务，怎么样？”

“……你可以去工作了，Nat。”

看着红头发女秘书挑着嘴角转身离开，巴恩斯长吁一口气，他刚才竟然真的在考虑这条建议的可行性——算了，解决热潮的一夜情而已。他看向桌子上等待着签字的厚厚一叠文件，他可没时间谈恋爱。

 

忙碌的工作使得连轴转的巴恩斯几乎快要淡忘了那一晚的激情时光，上一任CEO是他的叔叔，皮尔斯留下了一堆烂摊子就去环游世界了。临走前老头拍着巴恩斯的肩膀，“Bucky，是时候发挥你的作用了，创建一个美丽的新世界吧。”

他以为接任的还是那个站立在世界顶端的海德拉集团，彼时斗志昂扬立下的豪言壮语令他今日恨不得扇自己几个大耳刮子。海德拉旗下的酒店一直是整个行业中的佼佼者，遍布数十个国家以及近百座城市，多数事务由他的好友兼哈佛校友山姆·威尔逊管理，他可以稍微轻松一点；金融投资部分则由高中同学，剑桥毕业的洛基·劳菲森接手，他们都是他的左膀右臂，同时也是他生活中最亲密的朋友和伙伴。而房地产开发是近几年海德拉集团的重头戏，由巴恩斯亲自接管。

问题就在这里，皮尔斯疯狂收购地皮导致集团财务收支失衡，海德拉不得不出售部分酒店来填补这个不算小的亏空。这边的地皮等着交易，那边的酒店还在估价，节骨眼上竟然还凌空出现了一家新的，G·R地产来横插一脚，巴恩斯觉得自己的头发快要掉光了。

之前他办合作酒会的G酒店就是G·R地产下新开的时尚酒店，它的目标很明确，就是针对类似巴恩斯这些身家优渥，接受过良好教育，同时也追求潮流大胆的年轻顾客。巴恩斯有心把酒会开在那里，就是想看看对方集团旗下的酒店有什么过人之处引得他周围的员工都在夸赞。

他现在大约明白了，可能是因为酒店对于平等，这一在当今社会难以调和的现状给予了极大的尊重。

大部分omega依旧是弱势群体，除了延续生命无法得到重视，alpha才是这个世界的主导者。而G酒店对于工作人员的第二性征看的并不是那么重，只要有能力有梦想，都可以成为其中一员，这让民众对它的接受度好感度又大大提高了不少。毕竟像巴恩斯这种哪怕是omega中出类拔萃的那一些在大部分时间也是要隐瞒自己的第二性征，在该注射抑制剂的时候必须毫不犹豫地把针筒戳进血管里，只是因为直接静脉注射比吃下药物的效果来得更好、更让人无法察觉。

 

巴恩斯坐在黑色奔驰的后排，看向车窗外闪着璀璨灯光的G酒店，一个巨大的常亮的G字悬挂在高楼一侧的墙面上。

那夜的疯狂突然涌进他的脑子，他坐在格兰特的小腹间颠簸，那根粗壮的阴茎在他的屁股里搅弄发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，而金发蓝眼的男人好整以暇地揉捏着他腰上的软肉，一边在他落下时往上挺动，一边用低哑的声音魅惑他：“Barnes先生，你真紧，真棒…嗯…继续，自己动。”

巴恩斯记得他的腿都麻了，他双手撑在男人健实的胸肌上使劲运动着，但是却完全没办法靠这一点点动力到达顶峰。他只好俯下身去亲吻对方那张狡猾的嘴，恳求男人狠狠地进入自己，替他抚平身体里汹涌的潮水——  
“停车，我有点事要处理。”巴恩斯在事态不可控之前让司机停下了车，他鬼使神差地想要再见格兰特一次。

就一次，远远地看一眼就行。

入夜的七月曼哈顿街头依旧蒸腾着白日尚未消散的热气，巴恩斯拉松领带解开了衬衫领口的两粒纽扣，为了显得自己不那么急迫，特地慢悠悠地踱到了酒店门口。他在门童的注视下犹豫两秒钟后，抿了抿嘴，走进了那扇自动旋转门。

“先生您好，欢迎光临G酒店，请问我能为您做点什么？”前台女接待柔和的声音在他耳边响起，女孩尽量避免视线往他的领口溜去。

巴恩斯没有注意到对方的眼神，他左右看了一圈，换了个姿势把手臂搁在精致的黑色大理石台面上，“嗯..我是来找人的，你们这有没有一个叫，叫Grant的侍应生？之前我来参加宴会时落了东西在他那里。”

“喔您是找Grant吗，他前天已经离职了。我们都觉得很可惜呢，他那么帅又温柔……”巴恩斯清晰地看见姑娘的脸上竟然还腾起了一道红晕。

“离职？他才做了多久就离职了？”巴恩斯的语气不自觉地稍微抬高了一点，女孩看向他的眼神有点惊讶。

“好像是因为家里有点事情，所以……”

后面的话巴恩斯一句都没听进去，胸口好像被一块石头压住闷的喘不过气来，大堂里中央空调冷气十足，而他却仿佛突然间无法呼吸了。他本来以为自己没有这么在乎的，仅仅见过一面，上了一次床罢了——

这个眼睛漂亮，声音好听，身材完美，技术一级棒的金发狗男人到底还是抓住了他。

 

巴恩斯有点失魂落魄，他离开G酒店的时候感觉自己踩在棉花上一般。

是的，是他自己错过了，他应该在娜塔莎提出那个建议的时候就来挖人的。不管用什么理由，撬墙角也没关系，反正就是个侍应生而已，这样即使不跟他滚床单，还有机会能看见他。现在一切都晚了，他离开了，不知道去了哪里，回去布鲁克林吗？刚才前台说他家里有事，是不是出了什么事情让他连工作都不要了？

想到这里巴恩斯突然又心急了起来，他从裤子口袋里把手机掏出来，站在路边紧张兮兮地拨通了娜塔莎的电话，那边刚接他大脑里的话就脱口而出。

“Nat，Grant出事了，他，他，他不在了……”

“？？出什么事了，Grant怎么了，不在了？OH MY GOD，他不会是……？？”娜塔莎本来沙哑的声音变得急促起来。

“什么？不不不，不是的，是他，他不在G酒店上班了……”巴恩斯突然意识到自己的表达因为心焦出现了失误，他又急急地解释了一遍。

“……你这个人怎么回事，Bucky？他在哪里上班跟你什么关系？当初是谁拒绝了我的提议？现在说还有什么用？”娜塔莎的语气又恢复了往日的不可一世。

“是…是我不好，可是我那时候根本没时间……”

“哼，是，James Buchanan Barnes先生忙的要命，把自己全部献给了公司，连一点私人生活都没有啦——”巴恩斯感觉娜塔莎的恶魔角都从头顶冒出来了。

“亲爱的Nat，迷人优雅可爱大方又美丽的秘书小姐，拜托你，帮我查一下出了什么问题好吗？”巴恩斯拉低了声线艾艾地讨好着对方。

“嗯……那我要一个月假期。我要出去旅游放松——”

“半个月！”

“20天。”

“……行，就20天，没有你我会被董事会搞死的，Nat！”巴恩斯抓乱了一头精心打理过的棕发，殊不知自己这个无意识的行为引来了路边数个小女生惊艳的目光，嘻嘻笑着从他面前经过，流连地转身朝他眨眼。

娜塔莎挂断了电话。

巴恩斯握着手机在路边又站了一会，呆呆地看着面前长街的车水马龙。行色匆匆的路人，灯火璀璨的高楼大厦，曼哈顿心脏地带喧闹的繁华气息在他面前像慢放的长镜头。街角亮着霓虹灯的酒吧，敞开的门内飘来断断续续的老旧唱片音乐：

 

Never thought that you would be

Standing here so close to me

There's so much I feel that I should say

But words can wait until some other day

Kiss me once then kiss me twice

Then kiss me once again

It's been a long long time

 

几天之后巴恩斯接到了洛基的电话——“Bucky，我从奥丁森集团手中抢到了他们觊觎已久的一家新兴互联网公司”——精明的黑发男人夸耀自己帮他赚了一大笔之后又声称自己遇到了麻烦，需要他立刻前往洛杉矶处理一些重要事务。

巴恩斯简单地收拾了几件衣服，交代好新上任的秘书这些天的工作安排之后去了机场。海德拉集团的私人飞机已经在停机坪上等候，临上飞机前他给娜塔莎打了通电话。

电话转到了语音信箱。

“Nat，Grant的事有消息了吗？如果有的话尽快给我回电。”

说完他又捏着暗掉的手机屏幕看了一会，踏上了台阶。

机长和机组工作人员分别站在舱门的两侧跟他打招呼，“您好，Barnes先生。”巴恩斯朝他们笑笑，把手中的皮箱递给了离他最近的乘务小姐。

“帮我倒杯水就行，我想一个人静会。”

说完他走到机舱中间，坐在了柔软的定制皮椅上向后靠去，很快进入了沉睡。

飞机的震动让他从睡眠中惊醒，“Barnes先生，前方遇到了气流，飞机将会有些小小的颠簸，请您系好安全带。”广播里柔美的女声安抚了他，巴恩斯打开了手边的遮光板，朝窗外看去。

三万尺的高空广阔又荒凉无际，阳光印在云层间隙，给原本模糊的边缘镀上了一层厚重的金色，像是——像是格兰特耀眼的金发。

巴恩斯对自己总是念念不忘感到有些郁闷，他刚想关上遮光板，耳边传来了一道温柔的、说不上熟悉却又令他心跳飞快飙升的声音：

“你好，Barnes先生，我们又见面了。”

 

巴恩斯深吸一口气顿了几秒才转过脖子，他的指甲掐在手心，让自己尽量显得不那么激动，开口时却紧张的舌头都打结了：“G…Grant？”

“是的，Barnes先生，你还记得我。”金发男人的蓝眼睛因为他的话抹上了一层惊喜的光亮，巴恩斯在里面明明白白地看见自己那张几乎是透着羞涩的脸庞——该死的他是不是表现的太明显了——巴恩斯的手又攥紧了一些，却没提防力气有点大把手心掐得生疼。

“嘶……”

“怎么了Barnes先生，哪里不舒服吗？”男人迅速放下了手上的水杯，杯子里的水晃了晃，洒出了一点落在他膝盖前的矮几上。巴恩斯瞟了瞟桌面上的水迹，又瞟了瞟对方紧张的表情，他松开手端起那杯水，靠在唇边喝了一大口。

咕咚。

巴恩斯的喉结上下滚动着，努力平复自己的心跳，他舔了舔下唇，但还是觉得嘴巴干的要命，于是他又伸出舌头——

舌尖还没有碰到嘴唇就被含进了温暖湿润的所在，他睁大了眼睛看着男人那张放大数倍的脸。细腻的面颊紧紧贴着他的鼻尖，雪松特有的香气满满的充斥在他周围的空气中。

漫长冬季中雪夜的松林，从树梢轻盈飘落的雪花，山坡上精巧木屋壁炉里噼啪的火声，还有他滚烫的耳尖和如雷的心跳。

冷冽的味道在唇舌间渐渐交织成柔和的，透着玫瑰香的木质气息。巴恩斯的手不知道什么时候主动环在男人的颈间，在短暂的停顿间交换着彼此灼热的呼吸。

“Barnes先生，你真好闻。”男人停止了亲吻他，巴恩斯羞愤地发现自己竟如此渴望对方的唇舌。他赶紧把手臂从对方的肩膀上抽回来，坐直身体拉了拉领带。

妈的，能不能矜持一点？

巴恩斯看向金发男人扶在椅把上骨节分明的手指，浆糊样的脑袋突然一个激灵：

“Grant，你怎么在这？？”

————————————  
tbc


	3. 高空迷情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个温柔的空少Steve。飞机play。锤基出没。

男人把他散落前额的刘海别到耳后，拇指停留在耳垂的温度让巴恩斯瞬间红了脸。

“我是你的乘务员，Barnes先生。”

“…乘务员？你不是，G酒店的侍应生吗…？“巴恩斯疑惑重重。

“是的，之前我的确在那里工作，”蓝色的眼睛笑吟吟地看着他，“但是后来发生了一些事情，所以，”声音顿了一下，“…现在我是飞机上的侍应生？”

格兰特接过还在他手上的水杯，“需不需要再来一些？”

“好…”巴恩斯咽了口唾沫，“威士忌？”

过近的距离让巴恩斯完全移不开视线，点点碎光像繁星一样停留在男人的眼睛里。飞机平稳地飞行着，而时间仿佛暂停了——

“Barnes先生？”

巴恩斯猛地反应过来，低头才发现杯子还紧紧握在自己手中，他像被烫到一样连忙松手，“咳咳，加冰，谢谢。”

“好的，先生。”

巴恩斯飞快的把视线从对方离开时上扬的嘴角和翘挺的屁股上移开，该死的，机舱里的温度怎么这么高？他恨恨地脱掉了临上机前特地熨烫得笔挺的西装，因为洛基在电话里跟他说一到洛杉矶就要去参加一个重要的合作会议。

去他妈的会议。

西装被随手甩在走道对面的沙发上，巴恩斯松了松领口，把袖子卷起两道，这才感觉热度稍微降低了一些，抬头却看见格兰特端着酒杯朝他走来。

 

一颗剔透的、完美无瑕的球冰沉在杯底，琥珀色的酒液随着金发男人的步伐一荡、一荡。

“谢谢。”他伸出手想接过那杯把他晃晕的酒。

然后他眼睁睁地看着男人把威士忌一口喝光了。

“唔！”浓烈的酒香混合着对方特有的信息素让他还没碰到酒精就要醉倒了，更别提男人把含在嘴里的威士忌一点一点渡进了他的口腔。

冰凉的液体掺着果香灼烧着他的舌尖，到达舌根时却化成了麦芽和蜂蜜的香气，天，为什么威士忌可以这么甜？

舌尖舔过他嘴巴里的每一处，勾住他的舌头搅动，巴恩斯的头脑一片空白，他在这掠夺般的亲吻下战栗着抓住对方健实的手臂。意乱情迷的缠绕让他的呼吸一度停滞，他甚至忘记闭上眼——

男人深金色的浓密睫毛在他眼前颤动，隔着无比亲密的距离。

浓雾中隐现的松林夹杂着淡淡的玫瑰清香，alpha身上散发的味道令巴恩斯不自觉地想要为他敞开，天杀的omega本能。

他的衬衫是真的敞开了，带着薄茧的手伸进了大开的领口摩挲着他的锁骨，一个个湿热的吻沿着下巴印在肩膀上。巴恩斯迷迷糊糊里感到胸口有一丝凉意，他贴着对方的嘴唇疑惑地朝下看去——纽扣在男人灵巧的手指下早就听话地离开原本的位置，他竟然还有空因为想起第一次蹦得到处都是的纽扣突然笑出声——

“专注（pay attention），Barnes先生。”手指惩罚似地在他胸口挺立的乳头上轻轻一掐。

“哈啊！”

刺痛却又无比刺激的快感让他不由自主地挺起胸膛往对方手中送去，粗糙的舌面刮蹭着他敏感的乳粒，巴恩斯怀疑自己的西装裤马上就要报废了——他比发情期还要湿的厉害。

这下他确信这条裤子是保不住了，当金发男人的头颅埋在了他的胯间，隔着昂贵的布料含住他的时候。炙热的鼻息喷洒在他的小腹，这一点点触犯显然是不够的，他还想要更多。

“Grant…”他的手无力地搭在对方的肩上，男人用鼻子蹭着他圆圆的肚脐，

“你这儿真可爱，Barnes先生。”

他刚想大吼一声，操你的，别废话了，耳边就传来牙齿和金属触碰的清脆的撞击声——

这个alpha用牙齿拉下了他的拉链，然后抬起眉看向他——

这眼神真他妈该死的撩人。

巴恩斯差点因为这个小小的动作就把持不住射了，他咬紧嘴巴内侧克制着身体里的冲动——他可不想在格兰特面前丢脸，哪怕他是个omega也不行，这是男人的尊严——可是当他被含进一个滚热的口腔，顶端的小孔被不断吸吮舔舐的时候，他的指尖狠狠地掐住了格兰特厚实的肩膀，然后射的一塌糊涂。

“嗯…你这个混蛋！”

“Language，Barnes先生。”巴恩斯眼睁睁看着男人一口吞下了他的体液，嘴角还残留丝丝乳白色的痕迹，他哀叹了一声捂住了自己的眼睛。

对方却并不打算让他休息，一把将他从靠着的椅背上抱起来，巴恩斯惊呼着搂住男人的脖子，他侧头瞟到了那根肌肉虬结的、隐隐爆着青筋的手臂，张力爆棚的性感让他不由地来回舔着干涸的嘴唇。

“不要勾引我，Barnes先生。”巴恩斯不知道自己不经意的小动作全部落在了对方眼里，他抬起头，水样湿润的绿眼睛眨了眨，“谁他妈勾……”

一个吻落在他的眼尾。

突来的温情让巴恩斯的话堵在喉口，他的心脏跳如擂鼓，胸口鼓鼓囊囊地塞满了不知名的情绪——

比犹豫更多的是喜欢，比迟疑更多的是想念，比彷徨更多的，是爱慕。

 

他没救了，他对这个才第二次见面的男人上了瘾，在看不到他的每一分每一秒中都留下了对他的渴求和期盼，他不想忍了。

很明显的，男人也不想忍。格兰特把他抱离柔软的单人沙发之后迅速除掉了他腿上多余的西裤，几秒钟之后巴恩斯发现自己被扒得光溜溜的站在机舱中间，他糊里糊涂地问出脑子里蹦出的第一个问题：

“飞机上其他的人呢？”

“只要你不想看见他们，他们都不会出现的，Barnes先生。”男人抬起他一条腿搁在沙发前的矮几上，“这是乘务员准则。”

“？什么时候定下的……啊！”巴恩斯膝盖一软差点跪倒在地，他终于明白为什么对方致力于把他摆成这个奇怪的姿势，双腿打开使得他湿到滴水的小穴毫无保留的暴露在男人面前。

格兰特站在他背后托着他的屁股，单膝跪地舔吻着他的穴口，把他的所有都卷进了舌头里。

席卷而来的快感猛烈地冲击着巴恩斯，他感觉自己快要爆炸了。

“站稳了，Barnes先生。”男人的声音被情欲烧得暗哑，舌尖却还在不停地来回舔弄巴恩斯湿漉漉的下体。

漫长的一个世纪之后，巴恩斯感觉自己快要高潮致死了，在他胡言乱语的咒骂中金发男人终于站起身来。

刚刚还在扒开他屁股的双手从两侧抚上巴恩斯的前胸，拉扯着早已红肿的乳头，紧接着巴恩斯盼望已久的阴茎没有丝毫阻碍地贯穿了他的身体。

手边空荡荡的连可以撑扶的地方都没有，巴恩斯唯一触地的那条腿不停颤抖着，整个身体都压在戳进他甬道的昂扬上。

温暖干净的松香在激烈的交合中混上了厚重的泥土气息，巴恩斯被操弄地连脚尖都快要离开地面了，男人却还不满足地用手拍打着他的屁股，刺痛令他不停地缩紧后穴引来对方一阵阵低沉的呻吟。

“嗯…Barnes先生，你闻起来熟透了，”阴茎完全拔出又深深地捅进去，巴恩斯扬起头汗水飞溅在旁边昂贵的定制沙发皮面，“像裹着蜜糖的苹果一样美味。”

“哈…啊！”他的嘴唇颤抖着，嗓子都叫哑了，无尽的、有力的抽插令他的意识无法凝聚，他甚至觉得自己要被操到发情了——

男人巨大的结堵在他的穴口，股股精液射进了他身体深处，射进了他的宫腔。

尖锐的虎牙咬在他颈后的皮肤，距离他的腺体咫尺之遥。

“嗯…标记…标记我，Grant…”巴恩斯的屁股在被精液填满的同时无法自持地痉挛，他在迷蒙中要求着身后的男人。

“不，不是这次。Barnes先生。”

男人坚定的拒绝令巴恩斯迷离的双眼迅速恢复了清明，他还被钉在对方的结上，原本缠绕在他们周围炽热的温度飞快的冷却，就像他的心也突然凉了半截——

“为，为什么？”

格兰特仿佛知道他在想什么，抱着他的手臂又收紧了一些，alpha散发着纯净的气味安抚着怀中紧张的omega。

“你还没准备好，Barnes先生。”他顿了顿，结缩小了一点。“我们才第二次见面，你真的愿意把你以后的人生都交付给我吗？”

巴恩斯沉默了，他清楚的知道格兰特说的每一个字都是正确的。他一点都不了解这个跟他唯二的两次见面都是在滚床单的alpha。

哪怕他真的深深地、深深地迷恋这个男人。

 

澎湃的激情过后是令人依依不舍的温存。

格兰特帮他清理了全身，两个大男人挤在盥洗室的时候巴恩斯差点又扑了上去，他用尽全身力气忍住了。

机长的广播适时地在他们头顶响起，“飞机将在30分钟后到达洛杉矶国际机场，地面温度是83华氏度，欢迎来到洛杉矶。”

 

“那…下次见，Grant。”

男人蔚蓝色的眼睛像一汪缀着星光的湖水，巴恩斯完全没意识到自己正目不转睛地、无比期待地盯着对方那张英俊的面孔。

格兰特抬起的手想要触摸他的侧脸，却在最后打了个弯抚上他的嘴角，不舍地磨蹭了几下。

“好的，Barnes先生。”

 

飞机停稳在洛杉矶国际机场的时候，他从窗户里看见了那辆醒目的红色跑车。

黑发男人穿着一套暗绿色的修身高定西装，笔直的长腿随意交叠，亮黑色皮鞋上的光点是快要落下海平面的夕阳——这么骚包的人竟然倚靠在车门边发呆，完全没注意自己的老板已经到了。

“Loki？”巴恩斯站定在他面前挥了挥手。

“嗯？啊，Bucky，你终于到了！”翠绿的眼睛一下亮了起来，“快点，来不及了，酒会就要开始了。”他抓住老板兼好友的手，突然往巴恩斯身边的空气里嗅了嗅。

“把你的纽扣系系好，”洛基瞥了他一眼，“不然我觉得我的副驾上坐着一个大苹果。”

 

南加州的无尽夏日在夕阳下收起了热浪，红色的跑车在405公路上飞驰，熠熠星光渐渐闪烁他们头顶的暗蓝天空。

天完全黑下来的时候他们到达了市中心的L酒店。这家奢靡豪华的酒店属于奥丁森集团，古老的家族对于高雅贵气的追求总是没有止境。巴恩斯理了理洛基刚刚甩给他的红宝石珐琅袖扣，他叹了口气，这个张扬的颜色一点都不适合他这个小清新。

酒会上穿梭着精致装扮的宾客，有熟悉也有陌生的面孔，衣着华丽的女士远远地朝他扬起酒杯，经过他身边的男士礼貌地对他点头。觥筹交错间他第一见到索尔·奥丁森，另一个商业帝国的年轻主人。

半扎在脑后的金发看似随意却是精心打理过，裁剪得宜的深色西装精致而有格调。男人身上显赫家世所烙下的痕迹令巴恩斯突然有些紧张。如果说格兰特是温柔的晴朗天空，那索尔就是危险的海洋深处。

野蛮辛辣的海风里夹杂着冷漠的海藻气味，强大的alpha散发着与生俱来的王者气息，像是拍打着尖锐礁石的滔天海浪朝巴恩斯扑来。他的脚尖往右侧挪了挪。

洛基在他身后拍着他的肩膀，小声说：“喏，就是他，扬言要把我大卸八块。”

“……大卸八块？我的天，Loki你又惹到了什么不该惹的人？Thor有多棘手你不知道吗？”巴恩斯几乎要把牙咬碎了，然而还必须要保持完美的微笑，毕竟在这种场合跳脚实在是有失身份。

“嗯……就，还不都是因为你？海德拉都快破产了！要不是我你能赚这么大一笔吗？”洛基向前踏了一步站在他左边，“赶紧的，他走过来了，跟他打招呼，留个好印象。”

“你……！”巴恩斯看着高大的男人越走越近，垂在脸侧的金色碎发反而衬得那张脸更加威严。

 

“你好，Odinson先生。我是Bucky Barnes，这是Loki Laufeyson。”巴恩斯的酒杯迎向对方。

男人用手中的高脚杯轻轻碰了他的，“嗯，我认识他，可可小姐。”他的视线短暂地落在洛基的脸上，巴恩斯明显感到旁边的黑发男人身体一僵，然而索尔似乎没有察觉，转过身来面朝他。

“你就是Bucky？”幽蓝色的眼睛上下打量他，语气轻快却并不轻佻，“Steve那臭小子。眼光还不错，跟我有的一比。”

“……对不起，Odinson先生，你说谁？”巴恩斯端着酒杯怔了怔。

“没什么，Barnes先生，你身边这位Laufeyson先生给我惹了不小的麻烦，”索尔似笑非笑地看着他，“不知道你要怎么补偿？”

“你是说，Loki买下那家互联网公司的事吗？不如这样，Odison先生，我们合作一次如何？”巴恩斯能够闻到周围空气里突然浑厚的海水腥味，他不着痕迹地挺了挺胸膛。

“合作？Barnes，要知道不是什么小公司都可以跟奥丁森集团合作的。”

“是的，Odinson先生，但是我相信海德拉一定会成为你的利器，而不是绊脚石。”巴恩斯坚定地看着对方。

那双深海般的眼睛微微眯了起来，巴恩斯的瞳色是近乎半透明的绿，跟那个黑发小混蛋翠绿的、透着狡黠的眼睛完全不一样。索尔一口喝光了酒杯里的白兰地，转身离开时抛出的答案砸在他们脚下，

“可以，把Loki交给我。”

 

“天啊啊啊！Bucky！怎么办！我完蛋了！”洛基毫无形象地在兰博基尼里抓乱一头黑发，“你不知道他多凶悍！我那天晚上差点被他干死！”

“……等等，Loki，你说什么？干死？”巴恩斯一把抓住好友的肩膀，“你们干什么了？上床了？？”

“Fuck…我是说，搞死…不，不是搞死，”祖母绿的双眼使劲闭上又睁开，“行吧，Bucky，我跟他上床了。我骗了他。还给他下药。然后偷了他的手机。扔进了河里。”

“……”巴恩斯感到一阵窒息。

“Loki，他既然已经说把你交给他，现在也只能这样了…”他颤抖的手搭在对方肩上，“为了海德拉，你也只能再，牺牲一次……不过我很好奇，他为什么叫你可可小姐？”

“……因为我还男扮女装了。”

巴恩斯想把好友一脚踹下车。

 

——————————  
tbc


	4. 炳若日星

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个谜一样的Steve。梦境play。闺蜜组友情向出没。

就在巴恩斯准备将想法付诸行动的时候，西裤口袋里嗡嗡的震动声打断了他。他咬着牙给了洛基一个待会你完了的眼神，掏出手机。

屏幕上是娜塔莎的名字。

“Nat？”

“你见到Grant了吗？”娜塔莎慵懒的声音从听筒传来。

“见到了。”巴恩斯脑子里闪过一个可能，“等等，是你做的？”

“不然怎么是无所不能的Natasha？”红发alpha得意的语气让旁边的洛基翻了个白眼。

“好吧……谢谢，Nat。”

“Bucky？”傻子都听得出他语气里的失落，娜塔莎停了几秒，“不愉快的见面？”

“不…很愉快。谢谢你，我美丽的秘书小姐，晚安。”

他没有等娜塔莎回复就按掉了通话键。

 

“你们怎么回事？”洛基转过脸看了他一眼。

疾驰的跑车把这个城市不灭的灯火拉成一道道无限延长的轨迹，巴恩斯按下车窗，夜风带着夏日残留的暑气卷进凉爽的车内。

男人拒绝他时坚定的眼神让他对自己产生了怀疑，难道真的是荷尔蒙作祟？他又不是刚刚初恋的青春期男孩，第一次尝到爱情的甜头就如此神魂颠倒。可是他却无法否认男人对于他有着致命的、火花四溅的吸引力——格兰特像是永远燃烧着的火焰，他就是扑腾着翅膀在他周围盘旋的飞蛾，试探着伸出触角触碰对方的光芒，又被狠狠地烫伤——不，巴恩斯摇摇头，他才不要玩什么飞蛾扑火的游戏。

不就是个alpha，追就是了。

一秒钟之后他叹了口气，真希望格兰特的脸和追求他的成功率成反比。

 

“Loki，帮我个忙。”巴恩斯坚定了决心，那就从最简单的开始做起。

“什么？”洛基好奇地挑起一边眉毛，“老板竟然求下属帮忙，唉，可惜少爷我忙得很——”

“我明天就去找Thor，告诉他你准备好了。”

“不不不，”握着方向盘的手差点打滑，“说吧，兄弟！”

“你是怎么爬上Thor的床的？”

刺耳的刹车声回荡在深夜的公路，黑发omega的耳朵肉眼可见的迅速红了起来，原本白皙的脸颊也飞快地染上了红晕，他的声音甚至因为羞赧而微微变了调：

“搞什么？”

车厢里开始弥漫着一股淡淡的巧克力味，巴恩斯忍不住大笑起来，

“这味道我都把持不住了，”他故作深沉地凑近好友，“嗯…亲爱的可可小姐，你闻起来真甜。” 

洛基砰地一声把拳头砸在方向盘上，牙齿咬得咯吱作响，翠绿的眼睛恶狠狠地盯着他：“Bucky！”

巴恩斯举起双手往后退去，“行了行了，所以才说让你帮我个忙啊——”

“你是说…”黑发男人机敏地抓住了他话里的意思，“你想主动找那个alpha交配？”

“咳！”巴恩斯差点被口水呛到，“能不能别…算了，对，就是这个意思。”

他的耳朵现在跟洛基一样红了，他没有注意到好友的眼神忽然暗了下来。

“Bucky，你确定吗？”

巴恩斯看着车窗外布满繁星的夜空和城市点点星光在天际尽头连成一片，他弯起了嘴角，

“是的，我想追求他。”

 

回酒店的一路上他们都没有再交谈，巴恩斯一心想着再仔细研究研究娜塔莎弄来的档案，压根没在意平日叽叽喳喳的好友少见的沉默。

超跑呼啸着穿过空无一人的公路，很快他们就到达了这次将要进行拍卖的酒店。海德拉旗下位于圣莫妮卡沙滩的M酒店，得天独厚的海景是它的最大卖点，简洁明了而又现代化的装修使得整个酒店看起来明亮通透又充满了小资情调。

微凉的海风夹带着海水的咸腥味道拂过巴恩斯的脸庞，他把吹乱的头发随意拢向脑后，难得的闲适让他整个人都放松了。洛基一直没有说话，他以为好友正在想着另一个金发alpha的事情——对于这个流连花丛的omega来说，真是稀奇。

夜深的酒店大堂依旧给人宾至如归的感觉，温和亲切的前台接待站起来朝巴恩斯打招呼，他点了点头，想起第一次见到格兰特时对方也是个酒店侍应生。巴恩斯温柔的笑了，被洛基冷冷的声音打断：“收起你那花痴的笑容，Lisa都看呆了。”

他悻悻地摸了下鼻子，走向了大厅另一侧的电梯。

 

洗漱完毕之后，巴恩斯顾不上把湿漉漉的头发擦干，就从皮箱里翻出了特地带着的那份关于格兰特的档案。他仰面躺倒在柔软的床上，高高举起手中薄薄的纸张。

“Grant·Evans……”照片里的金发男人依旧笑得很灿烂，牙齿调皮地从唇缝露出一点点雪白，连眼角小小的细纹都显得那么可爱又性感——

“你这个混蛋。”

他小心翼翼地吻上那张证件照，以防没有干的头发碰到留下水迹。

天啊，这种患得患失的心情巴恩斯从未体会过，他的心脏像被初生小猫柔软的爪子抓挠着，又像被轻盈的花瓣层层包裹流淌出甜蜜的汁液。汹涌的爱意把他的胸口塞得满满的，一丝丝别的感情都插不进去了——

“晚安，Grant。”

他闭上了眼。

 

画面来的突然而又逼真，巴恩斯完全分不清这到底是现实还是梦境。

男人啃咬着他的侧颈留下一个个霸道的痕迹，贴在他的耳边说着细碎的爱语。他听见自己小声呻吟着，紧靠在alpha的怀里，胸口的两点被对方粗糙的指尖不甚温柔地按压揉捏着。他高高昂起的、滴着透明前液的性器被裹在湿热的口腔，舌尖来回扫弄敏感至极的小孔，一个狠狠的吮吸之后他射在了对方嘴里。

Alpha浓重的松木味道弥散空气中，催促着巴恩斯打开自己的身体。他被激的眼泪都出来了，小声啜泣着听从对方的指令，

“把腿抱住，别动。”

熟悉的声音若即若离地飘荡在他的耳畔，透着不真实的朦胧。

这个棕发omega听话地把双腿曲起抱在胸前，流淌着爱液的小穴毫无遮挡地展现在金发男人眼前。

湿厚的舌头含住他穴口上的褶皱不断舔咬拉扯，真实的触感令巴恩斯猛地颤抖起来。他腿根痉挛着夹紧男人的头部，双手抓住对方短短的金发不知道是该推拒还是往自己的方向拉得更近。

紧致的甬道不停收缩，热液不间断地从深处一波一波涌出，他听见omega无法自已的尖叫，alpha光是用舌头就让他再次高潮了。白光在他的脑子里炸开，他仰起头张大着嘴无声地喘息，而男人还在不停地进攻他脆弱的内壁。

他哀哀地乞求对方用结填满自己，很快他就得偿所愿了。

Omega的身体没有任何困难就吞下了一根粗大的、烫的惊人的性器，被彻底舔开的穴口紧紧箍着alpha那根傲人阴茎的根部，每一次抽插都带出了里面深红色的嫩肉绞在对方的性器之上。

间隔过短的高潮让omega全身都涨成了淫糜的粉色，当精液悉数洒进他的宫腔之时，巴恩斯听见了这个omega清晰的声音——

“Steve！”

 

巴恩斯猛地惊醒了。

他头痛欲裂，身体仿佛被卡车狠狠的碾过，僵硬的四肢无法动弹，他惊恐的发现自己在睡梦中射了在了被子上，而尖叫声还在脑海里回荡。

史蒂夫，谁是史蒂夫？

 

第二天巴恩斯难得起晚，洛基砰砰砸门的时候他还在沉醉在格兰特给他做早餐的美梦里——光裸的只穿着围裙的挺翘屁股，垂在腿间随着步伐晃来晃去的他的最爱，还有裸露在外滑嫩嫩的、健硕的胸肌——

“James Buchanan Barnes！董事会来电话了！！”

毫不夸张，巴恩斯是从床上弹起来的。

他一把抓过床头的手机，才发现因为昨晚上光顾着看格兰特的资料完全忘记了充电这回事。

“SHIIIIIIT！”巴恩斯破口大骂，随手扯了一条毯子裹在腰间，跌跌撞撞地冲到门口，途中还撞在了沙发边缘疼得他龇牙咧嘴——要是被爱慕者看见这个形象，大概全都吓跑了。

门被他从里面拉开，一身优雅得体打扮的洛基斜斜靠在门框边。

“唔，你醒了。”他抬头瞟了糟糕透顶的巴恩斯一眼，一边用修长的手指敲击着手机屏幕。

“董事会的电话呢？”巴恩斯喘着粗气。

“挂了啊。谁叫你起这么晚。”洛基继续在屏幕上滑动手指，这次连头都不抬了。

“？？LOKI！！”平日里温和的omega快爆炸了。

“诶呀，”洛基按了按耳朵，眼睛还盯着手机，“没说什么啦，叫你汇报情况呢。死老头子们就知道窝在纽约吃香喝辣，让你这个小可怜孤零零地冲上战场，真是——OMG——”他的手突然停止不动了。

“请问是谁说自己遇到麻烦非要我来的？”巴恩斯此刻无比的想揍对方一顿，无意中却瞟到黑发omega手中屏幕上一个健壮的、赤身裸体的高大男人，那天见面时被对方信息素压迫的回忆立刻出现在他脑子里。

巴恩斯飞快的从好友手里抢下手机，尚未关闭的屏幕上果然是索尔·奥丁森肌肉贲张的半裸体，不，几乎就是裸体，除去那条唯一的三角泳裤的话。

“Bucky！把手机还给我！”故作斯文的omega瞬间像被踩到尾巴的猫，精心整理的头发都从额角散开了——

“天啊，这是谁？这不是可可小姐的，嗯……床伴？交配对象？性伴侣？”巴恩斯一口气说出三个赤裸裸的词汇让洛基恼羞成怒踢了过来。

巴恩斯灵巧地躲开好友的攻击，把手机从头顶抛来抛去，洛基比他高的个子竟拿他毫无办法，直到对方气急败坏地脱口而出——

“我不信你的手机里没有Steve的照片！”

史蒂夫，又是史蒂夫。

巴恩斯愣住了，他停下身询问地看向好友，“Steve是谁？为什么我从来没听过这个名字？”

洛基抢回自己的手机塞进口袋里，他随手把头发拨到耳朵后面，“哦，是个明星的名字。”

巴恩斯刚想问更多，他放在那充电的手机响了。

这次是真的是董事会打来的。泽莫持有着海德拉百分之四十的股份，他对于巴恩斯在任期间集团收益低迷十分愤怒，联合其他股东在董事会上强行给巴恩斯定下了要求，如果达不到就要罢免他的职位，跟皮尔斯一起环游世界去——

巴恩斯愤愤地挂断了电话，他把手机扔在床上，烦躁地抓了抓头发，他看向好友的绿眼睛，对方也盯着他，

“等这边拍卖结束，我们一起去拉斯维加斯。”

 

M酒店最终被G·R集团拿下，比预期高得多的价格让巴恩斯总算少许松了口气，但仅仅靠变卖旗下产业来周转资金显然是不行的。之前洛基收购的互联网公司刚刚步上正轨，虽然未来的影响不容小觑，但目前想要靠其盈利的可能性还是微乎其微。

巴恩斯不由地想起那天和索尔定下的条件，如果交出洛基，肯定会得到对方的支持——看起来洛基对索尔的性趣也很大——巴恩斯暗暗地在心里打着小算盘。他脸上的笑容让洛基抖了好几下。

“Bucky Barnes，请问你在想什么？”黑发男人站在宽敞的交易大厅里，周围来来往往的人好奇地看着这两个样貌姣好的年轻人。

“Loki，”巴恩斯斟酌着开口，“你觉得Thor怎么样？”

淡淡的粉色掠过洛基的面颊，他恨恨地抬腿朝大厅外走去，

“Bucky Barnes，你别想卖了我。”

巴恩斯急急地追上去，“Thor那么帅！喂，Loki！等等我！”

 

————————————  
tbc


End file.
